jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Romance
is the Stand of Emilia Vartiainen. Appearance Somewhat similar to Stands with various ACTs, Bad Romance takes on different appearances based on its current state of being. It initially takes the form of a hazy, coiling, and pink mist or dust that is released from Emilia's body when she feels affection towards something or someone. The amount released depends on the amount of 'love' felt. While it initially appears utterly amorphous, in later chapters it takes a shape reminiscent of the Stand's later, more developed form. A special emphasis is often given to its eyes in this state, as they shine brighter than the rest of the 'spores'. When it infects a target, Bad Romance appears as a set of inexplicably rotting vines ripping out through the flesh of the victim, with equally-decayed roses often sprouting along it. In its final state, the Stand takes on a full body made of the rotting plants, with the roses acting as both decoration and definition. It has a height and build similar to Emilia, though its legs often taper off into whatever vines are still digging into a location (usually the target). The thorns along the vines are also more pronounced, occasionally taking on their own shine or coloring. When preparing to attack, Bad Romance's limbs (or other offensive parts) will often expand and bulk up. Bad Romance is portrayed in the colored manga as having dirty green vines and thorns with dull olive roses. In the anime, dirty shades of red are occasionally used for said buds. Personality Bad Romance rarely showcases its personality, primarily acting aggressively towards its target. It makes a currently untranslated sound at random points. Unlike some Stands, it has shown no real regard for protecting its user. History Abilities According to Emilia, Bad Romance activates whenever she feels 'affection' or 'love' towards an individual, group, or object(s), whether or not its user wants it to go into action. As the plot progresses she gains the ability to control its manifestation, but the same restrictions apply. Spore and Plant Generation The moment that Emilia feels any amount of 'affection' or 'attraction' towards someone or something, her Stand manifests. It takes the form of a sporelike, gaseous substance emerging from any point on her body. The amount generated grows greater the closer her feelings approach "love". This spore mist directs itself towards the current object of her affections, insinuating itself through their poles or the minute spaces between their molecules. Once a certain amount of it has entered the target, they are 'infected'; having taken root in the target, the spores proceed to grow into a series of rotten vines that rip through the target, causing varying (but often great) amounts of damage along the way. If the spores are unable to reach their target, they will either latch onto a nearby object, releasing the vines in the real target's direction, or withdraw for the time being. However, in the latter case, Bad Romance will reappear in this state the moment another opportunity for infection can occur. The vines appear immune to ordinary weedkiller, flame, or any other measure typically employed to kill plants since they are technical 'already dead'. However, those produced by Stands have shown varying degrees of actual effectiveness. As they rip through the target, the vines gradually coil together and take the shape of the Stand proper; while this generally tends to happen if the target is not incapacitated by the initial rush of vines, it is all but guaranteed to occur if they were not reached by the initial 'wave'. The completed Stand will then attempt to finish the job, attacking the target directly. Thorns Love Empowerment Bad Romance's stats increase and decrease based on the amount of affection felt at a given moment; stronger feelings produce a more powerful Stand, whereas weaker ones make it easier to dispatch, to the point where even an E-ranked Stand can defeat it with ease. It's physical size and weight also fluctuate based on this standard, so that when an extreme amount of love is felt Bad Romance will be truly gigantic and heavy, whereas when there is little it will be tiny and almost lighter than air. This renders it difficult (if not impossible) to use against opponents casually since Bad Romance will be rendered useless in battle. In cases where hatred is felt towards the target, it might not manifest at all; if it does, it will be at its easiest to defeat. It will automatically attempt to destroy the target that Emilia feels the most strongly towards. While it cannot change hosts casually, it can forcefully move its 'roots' from one to another if they are in close enough proximity; otherwise, it will simply return to its spore dust state to reach them while its former main body rots away. Bad Romance Blooming In the case of Emilia's feelings towards a person being reciprocated and her love being proven "true", Bad Romance will evolve into . It features a more lively appearance (the vines now being a healthy green and the rosebuds in the red bloom of health), and can incarnate anywhere in a manner similar to a long-distance, remote-control Stand. This derives from the tendency of someone in love finding the world to be brighter, and being reminded of their beloved by everything. In addition to unique stats, Bad Romance Blooming also sports a variety of new abilities in addition to those it previously wielded. Wedding Train Kiss from a Rose When in its 'Blooming' state, Bad Romance can produce or detach roses from its person; applying them to someone or something will proceed to both heal it and provide a 'doping' effect, increasing stamina and similar attributes (including, to some extent, attack power) for a limited period of time. This ability can also be applied to inanimate objects, repairing gashes or other minor wounds (though it cannot repair something that has been completely broken in some fashion, such as being split clean in half) as well as enhancing their capabilities. When used on an object, vines grow from the rose(s) and envelop it; this allows either Emilia or Bad Romance Blooming itself to hold it as if it was a part of the Stand proper. Gallery Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Evolved Stands